


Moonlit Travels

by 4554551N5B1TCH



Series: The Hobbit's Wolf [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Gen, LATER, Mild Language, Movie 1: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Nudity, Original Species, Suggestive Themes, Were-Creatures, will be Bard the Bowman/Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4554551N5B1TCH/pseuds/4554551N5B1TCH
Summary: The Company of Thorin Oakenshield unexpectedly gain a 15th member to their cause at the behest of Radagast the Brown. She's not of ordinary origins and has a more fierce spirit than they are prepared for.My first fic! So please forgive my abysmal summary.





	1. An Unexpected Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! By the most unlikely chance that you've found this fic. Please enjoy the first written piece of my OC, Demelza. I've been cultivating her for a while. there will be another OC added later on, but she is more for my LOTR series and wont be showing up until I do BOTFA and depending on how this goes that wont be for a WHILE.

 

   She sniffed the air and cringed, her fur standing on end. The wind had a foul stench, and she thought-briefly-that it might be troll. But she only had a vague notion of what troll smelled of; they did not often cross through the Greenwood. Though she did catch whiffs of them now and again, but they’d been more frequently. It had her on edge and she could tell that Uncle was becoming worried, not that he would ever show it.

 

   Suddenly, another malodor caught her nose. Her ears perked of their own accord, alert for any noise. This stink was familiar and unknown. She followed it cautiously, her paws padding gently on the forest floor. The smell was filling her nostrils, now. More and more the thought of familiarity filled her mind, her stomach began to churn. Her hind brain was telling her to run the other direction. But her curiosity won out.

 

   Where? Where had she encountered this stench before? And what was the underlying malodor that seemed to cling to it? Never the less it was volatile and she fought herself to keep from chuffing, alerting her potential prey to her presence.

 

    There was an audible ‘SNAP’ far off to her left. She halted. Carefully, she put her snout to the air and inhaled. Her heart stopped.

 

   No. _No_. They wouldn’t dare! They’ve taken the mountains, what more could they possibly want? But she knew; theirs was not to simply conquer and destroy, theirs was to consume. Until there was nothing left. The vile abominations.

 

The Wargs.

 

   She growled low in her gut. Which was the worst mistake she could’ve made. Not a minute later a high-pitched whistling filled the air and she was too slow as an arrow imbedded itself into her hind leg thigh.

 

   She yelped audibly. Pain striking her form and filling her nerves, if she were a lesser being she would’ve yielded to her wound, but a lesser being she was not! She took off in the direction of Uncle’s hut. A curdling screech filled the air behind her.

_Oh…Oh no…_

~ **MT** ~

   Bilbo shifted nervously. There was uneasiness among the dwarves and he was sure it was because of him.

 

   After all, he had only hours ago been the cause of their capture by the trolls, though in the same token he had saved them. It was apparent that they thought little of his heroics.

 

  Huffing indignantly, he took a moment to admire the greenery around them. Never had he seen more emerald colored ferns in the Shire, though they seemed a bit…sick, if he was being honest. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but everything around them had a dark air.

 

   His eyes searched for Gandalf, he and the other wizard-or at least Bilbo assumed he was a wizard, he certainly carried himself like a wizard, if a little more eccentrically than Gandalf-What was his name? Radagast? Radagast the Brown, Gandalf had said. They were speaking fervently and quietly. He wondered what had gotten the brown wizard so worked up. What could possibly cause a _wizard_ to worry, with all their power?

 

   Bilbo startled as a howl filled the air.

 

   “What was that?” He squeaked, “A wolf, are there wolves out here?” the dwarves moved into fighting positions, clutching their weapons to them, readying for battle.

 

   “A wolf?” answered Bofur, standing close, his voice filled with sudden fear. “No that is not a wolf.”

 

   Another howl filled the air this one felt warmer to Bilbo, fiercer.

 

   “ _That_ was a wolf.” Spoke up Nori. Slightly confused.

 

    A snarl came from behind them and Bilbo turned in horror to the sight of a creature he had only had nightmares about, its ugly black fur shining in the glimpses of sunlight through the trees. The warg pounced from the ledge and landed in the center of the grove. It charged Thorin, but was not as quick as him, as he dodged right and brought his new elvish blade down upon its neck. It gave a pitiful dying yelp and went still.

  

   Another one appeared as Glion shouted something in Khuzdul. The warg growled nastily bearing its teeth and seemed about to pounce at Thorin, same as its brother. Kili had readied his bow, preparing to strike.

 

   A frightening bark filled the air and out of nowhere a blur of umber fur tackled the hated beast. Its jaws beard down on the beast’s throat. White teeth glinting boldly as they slowly became black with blood.

 

   The Warg struggled, biting at the creature that was mauling its neck. The grove filled with a chorus of barks and growls.

 

   “Kili!” Thorin shouted, his voice holding an unspoken order. Kili knocked an arrow.

 

   “Don’t shoot her!” yelled Radagast desperately, the dwarf halted his movements giving the wizard an annoyed glance “By the Valar, don’t shoot her!”

 

 _Her?_ Wondered Bilbo. He recognized the other creature as a wolf. Larger than any other wolf he’s ever seen. Certainly not as big as the Warg, but a fair size.

 

   The Beasts’ battling sent them over the side of the rocks, yelps of pain were heard as they followed the grunts and growls. Bilbo came up behind Thorin, who was looking down with a mix of shock and fascination. The Warg and the wolf brawled, rolling about, it was never quite certain who was wining.

 

   Finally the wolf got the upper hand and tore at the Warg’s jugular until at last all was still. The wolf huffed weakly, and rolled off the offensive creature. She limped away, disappearing behind a brush…whimpering.

 

  Radagast muttered frantically running down to where the beasts had fallen.

 

    “Elza, oh Elza,” he was crying. Gandalf lead the company after him. Most of them just following so that they could check if the hated thing was really dead. “Elza, come out!” Radagast shouted.

 

   Whatever Bilbo was expecting to happen next, it didn’t compare to what actually occurred.

 

   A head of beautiful brown locks was the first thing that appeared from behind the brush. Then a woman; sun-Kissed, a flush coloring her face, black blood ran from her mouth and spilling down her chin all the way down between her very visible breasts. She stumbled and swayed.

 

   “Uncle...” She breathed raggedly, before falling to the forest in a heap of naked limbs and blood, unconscious.

 

   _And that, my dear Frodo, is how we came to meet Demelza Fang._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many blushes are had and more questions are asked than are answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! guys, this chapter was loooong. Anyway, Enjoy!

_Oh Frodo, I wish you could have met her. What a spirit she had! Why, I believe most all of the Company became taken with her. In their own way…_

All was silent. No one dared to move-well, no one, but Radagast, who was down on his knees, hysterically muttering to himself or to the woman-Elza, who was _still_ very bare-none of them could tell. They were shocked to say the least. Of course none of the dwarrow would dare admit to themselves or to others that a simple woman could shock them.

 

Gandalf took it upon himself to take hold of the situation. He helped Radagast turn her over onto her back, exposing her front to the world once again. Bilbo blushed fiercely, embarrassed on the poor girl’s behalf, and tried to look anywhere except her midriff or chest. He wasn’t the only one to be sure, some of the elder dwarrow were grumbling to each other, not daring to give the girl a second glance.

 

“She’s alive.” Muttered Gandalf gently to his fellow wizard. It was then that Bilbo noticed the arrow that was stuck in her left upper thigh. He winced in sympathy.

 

“We must get her to my hut!” came Radagast’s squirrely voice. “Quickly, now!”

 

Fili stepped forward pulling his cloak off as he went. Carefully he laid it over the woman’s-Elza- chest. It certainly did little for her modesty, but it was better than nothing. Carefully, with the help of Oin, Dori and Bofur, they lifted her from the ground and dutifully followed Radagast through the forest.

 

It was a tense walk, to say the least. Kili stayed on alert, and arrow knocked just in case. Thorin kept shooting the unconscious girl a distrustful looks. Bilbo snuck a glance at the girl’s leg again. The head of the arrow had disappeared! The skin had seemed to knit together around the arrow, like moss, like it had been there all along. He felt his stomach churn and looked away.

 

A hovel built into a tree came into view, the brown wizard rushed ahead opening the door urging the dwarrow through. Gandalf ducked into the hut behind them, Thorin and Bilbo followed, the rest stayed put outside, apprehensive of their surroundings.

 

The hovel was very cramped and obviously not meant to house more than a couple of being at a time. Smelly herbs and funny trinkets lined the wooden walls and there was hardly anything that could respectably called a chair lying about. There was something resembling a bed that was carved into the trunk of one tree.

 

 Radagast shoved everything that lay on his table aside as Fili and the others quickly laid her upon it.  The whimper she let out reminded Bilbo a kicked dog he had once seen at Uncle Otho’s smial. She was coming to and all except Fili shrunk back slightly. He had not let go of the arm he’d been charged with handling. He had something akin to awe in his sapphire eyes.

 

“A She-Wolf,” He whispered in reverence, eyes not leaving her pained face.

 

Radagast was rushing about the smial shooing small mammals here and there to ‘Give her room to breathe, goodness, oh goodness sake!’  Gandalf kneeled over her, looking rather comical in such a small space, he laid his large rough palm upon the girl’s forehead incanting something.

 

Elza suddenly seized up from the table gasping desperately for air, before dropping back down. For a moment Bilbo could have sworn her face shifted from something other than human. Her nose became sharper and more prominent, her eyes became slightly larger and shone blue brilliantly and as her mouth opened in pain her teeth elongated to look terrifyingly feral. Another growl came from deep within her chest, which was raising and dropping at an extraordinary rate.

 

“Fili,” Thorin rumbled in warning as the others made room for Radagast to return to her side, laying mosses and bowls and a viscous looking knife on the table beside her. Fili did not seem daunted at all, his thumb of one hand gently rubbing her shoulder and the palm of his other pressing down on her forehead.

 

Radagast squeezed the dew from his moss in one bowl and dropped a twig of something in with it, he took the butt of the knife and began muddling the ingredients together and chanting in Quenya, catching Oin’s interest.

 

She seemed barely coherent, her head lolling around, eyes mere slivers and directionless.

 

“This is going to hurt, my dear,” Said Radagast apologetically turning the knife around so that the sharp end was placed near the outside of the arrow, “You may have to hold her down, I going to cut it out.” He told Fili, who strengthened his grip on her shoulder. Bilbo gagged despite himself and looked away. Oin stepped up to assist holding down her other shoulder.

 

Elza seized up from the table once again before being pushed back down, releasing a horrid roar that filled the very air they breathed, as the first cut was made. Radagast worked quickly, begging her forgiveness. She struggled violently causing the others to step forward and grab her legs to hold her down tighter. They strained as she worked harder to get free, not recognizing help from hurt in her state of mind. Her face shifted once again to the terrifying visage from before only this time her fingernail elongated to sharp claws.

 

“She’ll lead the scouts right to us!” Thorin shouted angrily.

 

“Hold her down!” Gandalf shot back.

 

Blood seeped from the cuts that Radagast made, as he worked diligently to moil the arrow head out of her thigh. It was stuck deep and her muscles were already trying to mend themselves around the foreign object, so deeper he cut, her blood growing darker in color. Finally…

 

“Gandalf!” He shouted and the grey wizard reached over with his free hand and tore the offending object out of her leg, carrying chunks of her muscle with it. Bilbo fainted, and Elza went still with a final roar of pain.

 

Thorin cursed in Khuzdul, letting go of the girl’s leg and giving the unconscious hobbit an appraising look when he caught sight of him. He turned that look upon Gandalf who was making a point of not meeting his gaze, opting to assist Radagast. Who was wiping away the bloody wound that, for once, seemed to stay open. Which apparently was not good and encouraged him to quickly dip the moss in his bowl mixture and press it to pierced flesh.

 

Elza, suddenly seeming to come back to herself more and more, gave a very human gasp of pain her left had coming up in shock only to be caught in Fili’s. She stopped, blinking her tearing eyes to clear them. She looked at him hazily. Her grey eyes meeting his blue. He tried for a gentle smirk and a reassuring squeeze.  Her breath became steadier and she seemed to calm.

 

“Thank you...” She breathed brokenly, looking about herself at the strangers, sweat dripping from her brow. Slowly she sat up, not appearing to care as the now torn up cloak fell from her chest, still smeared with warg blood. “Uncle?” she looked to Radagast, who sighed in relief.

 

Oin watched, amazed, as the wound in her thigh slowly knit together and disappeared, leaving behind smooth sun kissed skin. As if there had been no wound at all.

 

**~MT~**

Thorin and the rest of the dwarrow moved out of the hovel leaving Gandalf to tend to poor mister Baggins and Radagast to his charge.

 

“Who is she?” Asked Kili, who seemed more anxious than before having heard the ruckus inside and fearing that the Orc pack that was most certainly nearby would discover them soon. Fili, hummed non-committedly, unable to take his eyes off the cabin from whence they had just exited.

 

“What does it matter?” scoffed Thorin, crossing his arms and shooting his eldest heir a disapproving look.

 

“It matters,” Said Balin, patiently, “Because she saved our lives.”

 

“We do not know if it was our lives she was trying to save, brother.” Spoke up Dwalin, “We could have handled the beast ourselves.”

 

“Maybe, but we still owe her our thanks.” Said Balin, and was pleasantly surprised that many of the others agreed with him. This caused Thorin to scowl and stroke his beard thoughtfully.

 

“We’ve assisted in her healing that should be enough.” He growled impatiently. The old dwarf sighed resentfully.

 

**~MT~**

Inside the hut Demelza was wiping herself clean of the warg blood, glancing out the window every now and again to the dwarrow that wait outside. The pretty blonde dwarf whose face she’d woken to caught her eye again and she sniffed curiously.

 

“Who are they, Uncle,” she asked, then scrunched her nose in distaste, “They stink of troll.” She finished with her chest and reached over to the fruit bowl he kept on the sill stuffing a bunch of berries in her mouth to rid the taste of warg from it.

 

A chuckle came from the grey wizard in the corner, who was tending to the fallen child with pointy ears. “Yes, I’m afraid we had quite the unfortunate encounter with some just a few miles away from here.” He said. She frowned at that.

 

“They’ve never come that close before.” Said Radagast nervously, voicing her very concern. He wrung his hands. Demelza sat closer to him, trying to give him comfort and in the same token, attempting to get a better look at the small creature the big wizard was tending to.

 

“What is that thing? It doesn’t smell like an elf child.” She ducked closer carefully. Upon inspection she realized that he could not be a child at all for his face was marred with age. It was a man, a very small man with curly golden hair and a button nose and pointy ears. She smiled. He was as adorable as a baby squirrel.

 

The creature abruptly woke and shouted in alarm-well, more like peeped in alarm to Demelza’s ears- at the sight of the bare woman from before leaning over him. His face became a deep shade of crimson, and she fought the urge to coo over him. So cute.

 

“Elza, put something on.” Scolded her uncle. She rolled her eyes and disappeared behind a hung sheet to fetch one of her gowns. She pulled on her grey dress that uncle said matched her eyes. It came down to her toes and had sleeves that cut of just below her shoulders.

 

When she reappeared the Grey wizard was handing the poor small creature a cup of water that it happily sipped.

 

“Ah, well I suppose introductions are in order,” proclaimed the grey wizard, “I am Gandalf the Grey and this little fellow is Mister Bilbo Baggins.” He pat Bilbo on the back gently, causing the creature to jump a little.

 

“At-at your service.” He stuttered, looking rather relieved he was no longer in the presence of a naked woman. She smirked.

 

“Demelza Fang,” She said cordially. Not bowing which caused Radagast to huff at her lack of manners. He turned to Gandalf.

 

“Elza came to me almost a decade and a half ago lost and in need of a home.” He explained, “She lost her family, you see.”

 

“Uncle,” she chided. She knows he does so without meaning too, but sometime he makes her sound like a lost pet. Not to mention she did not want to think about her family at the moment. Something sad filled her heart.

 

Gandalf gave her a meaningful look. “The Mountains, child?” he asked.

 

She inhaled sharply and responded with a small nod. Bilbo gave a confused look, but no one paid him any mind. Gandalf seemed thoughtful for a minute then shared a silent gaze with Radagast, the two having a speechless conversation before they both nodded.

 

“How would you like to go on an adventure?” he asked brightly, something Demelza could not name glinted in his eyes.

 

Her eyes became wide, “What?” she looked to her Uncle for an explanation. “Me?”

 

“This dwarrow is journeying to take back their homeland, lass.” He said, smiling sadly.

 

She glanced out the window to where the dwarrow was pacing about. They were restless and out of place among the green, just like she felt like sometimes.

 

“You want me to leave?” she asked sadly, panic filling her. She shivered as tears pricked her eyes. It is not that she had not been expecting this day to arrive. It had slowly been creeping closer to her thoughts. She just hadn’t expected it to happen so abruptly.

 

“No, lass, no,” He said pulling her close. She stood two whole heads taller than him, but still, she felt as small as a child in his embrace.

 

“You will always have a place here with us,” he said fiercely, and pulled away and pressed his rough palm to her soft cheek, “But, my dear, you are a woman, now. You are no longer a child, and it’s time for you to find your place in the world.”

 

“But Uncle, I know nothing of the world,” she cried her eyes desperate.

 

“And that is why you must go out and see it.” He urged, clearly trying not to choke. This was the calmest and coherent Gandalf had seen his fellow Istari since conversing with him earlier. He found a new respect within himself for this girl.

 

“Make some trouble,” he teased, pulling a smile from his ward, a success, “find new friends, you may find some kindred spirits among those outside.”

 

She once again turned her gaze to the dwarrow outside. “From where do they hail?” She asked.

 

“Oh here and there,” answered Gandalf vaguely-the same way Uncle does when he’s feeling difficult. “Most of them hail from Ered Luin.”

 

“The Blue Mountains,” She breathed as her eyes met those of the grumpy dark-haired dwarf from before. She looked away shivering. “And where do they go?”

 

“To Erabor.”

 

She breathed deeply and looked at Bilbo with a curious gaze. “And you? Where are you from?” She asked him. He coughed, still not quite able to meet her eyes after seeing her in such an exposed position before.

 

“The Shire.” He squeaked.

 

“Is it nice there?”

 

He paused looking at her nostalgic eyes and forlorn face. “Y-yes. Yes, I think so. I’ve lived there all my life.”

 

She smirked dryly. “Lucky.”

 

It was once again silent as the wizards and Hobbit waited for her to speak again. She knew the underlying suggestion they were implying with their words. If she could help them reclaim their mountain then maybe…

 

“Alright.” She whispered, and went to find her satchel.

 

**~MT~**

The Company startled as Gandalf and Bilbo, whose color was returning, emerged from the hovel. Radagast and the woman followed. Thankfully dressed this time in a heavy gown and a grass green cloak that hung from her shoulders. Her steps small and reluctant.

 

“Demelza Fang, may I introduce the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.” Gandalf Said sweeping an arm across the group. They all looked at her curiously. She was more presentable now, even her hip length hair was now brushed back with a braid hanging over her left ear.

 

 Radagast nudged her encouragingly, reminding her of her manners.

 

She bowed slightly. “At your service.” She peered at their faces shyly.

 

“Indeed,” Said Thorin appraisingly, “And what use do we have for a She-Wolf?” this question he directed at Gandalf with no small amount of annoyance.

 

Gandalf returned this challenge with a scowl of his own. “I think you will find, Thorin Oakenshield, that she has many uses. Indeed, she will surprise you with her talents, not to mention she saved your lives.”

 

Thorin huffed. “And what of the Orc pack? Those Warg scouts would not be out here this far without one to dictate their movements.”

 

“Orc pack?” Bilbo squeaked.

 

“Indeed,” Spoke up Demelza her nose pointed in the air, “They are waiting for you on the outskirts of the wood.”

 

Thorin shot her a scathing look, “And how do we know this She-wolf is not a spy for her cousin Wargs?”

 

She barked fiercely at him baring her sharp teeth, “Those abominations are no kin of mine!” A few of the dwarrow shifted, eyeing her cautiously, assessing if she was a possible threat to their king.

 

“Then how did they find us?” He yelled.

 

“Who did you tell of your quest, beyond your kin?” Demanded Gandalf, certain that a dwarf as proud as Thorin could not keep a secret such as this.

 

“No one.” He growled, eyes wild. Something in them made Demelza’s heart stir in warning.

 

“Who did you tell?”

 

“No one, I swear!” He shouted back, just as a distinctive howl filled the air. “What in Durin’s name is going on?” He asked desperately.

 

“You are being hunted.” He said looking about on alert. The dwarrow huddled closer together getting into fighting stance as another howl joined the first.

 

Demelza growled at the sudden challenge to her territory. She tensed, ready to shift, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see Radagast shaking his head.

 

“We have to get out of here!” the bald, tattooed dwarf growled.

 

“We can’t!” cried a flame-haired young dwarf-she would have to learn their names later- as he came down from the overpass, “We have no ponies, they bolted!”

 

“I’ll draw them off!” proclaimed Radagast.

 

Demelza choked “Uncle, no!”

 

“These are Gundabad Wargs,” Gandalf protested, doubt in his tone, “They will outrun you!”

 

Rising to the challenge, Radagast indicated the sled behind him that was laying patiently by their hovel tree. “These are Rhosgobel Rabbits.” He stated simply, a smug grin crossing his mouth, that restored some of Demelza’s confidence, “I’d like to see them try.” He winked at her, drawing a smirk of her own.

 

Oh, she realized, this was going to _fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Eve, Everyone! Kiss a stranger, get Drunk and invite a better year into your home. Doesn't matter in what order. Read and Review! Love Ya!
> 
> Thank you to those who left kudos! they give me life!


	3. Field Kabuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company has a run in with the orc pack and Demelza has no shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me ages to figure out this chapter. I need to work on my action sequences. I can't just write it down I either need to watch it happen on a screen or act it out. Otherwise its just clumsy.

They came within at least four hundred yards of the wood edge, before parting ways with Radagast. The plan was for him to draw the Orcs further south whilst the Company skirted eastwards. Demelza watched the man who had raised and guided her for the last fifteen years prepare himself for the chase ahead.

 

She felt sorrow fill her again, not just at the sight of her guardian, but the sled and rabbits as well. She recalls races that took place on the very plain that lay before them. When she was but a pup learning to hunt, to run. Her claws digging into dirt as she pushed to rush ahead of the coneys that frantically traipsed the hills and rocks.

 

Uncle ceased his sled’s movement for the moment, hopping off to embrace her once more. The dwarves looked about the forest, giving them the illusion of privacy. Many of them grumbling about it being dangerous enough now that they stood less than twelve-hundred yards from the Orc pack and that they really didn’t have time for ‘meaningful goodbyes.’

 

Ignoring them, Demelza knelt down and pulled the brown wizard close. Tears stung her eyes and she feared for the future of her beloved uncle. Sensing this Radagast pulled back slightly. Seasoned fingers wiped away her tears.

 

“Fear not, lassie,” He murmured gently, a smile that somehow inspired confidence gracing his ragged face, “we will run together again.”  She sniffed, more tears threatening to fall. His brown eyes became firm. “Now come on, chin up!” He said, “Give me a smile to remember you by.”

 

Wiping her eyes one final time, she stood, her own stature becoming proud. She smirked down at him. She hoped it looked smugger than she felt. He rewarded her with a sly look of his own and a mischievous wink.

 

As she turned to join her knew companions, she spared a glance at the woodland behind her and said a silent goodbye. Hoping she would return.

 

With a grave nod to Gandalf and the rest, Radagast hopped back onto his rabbit sled and spurred them into action, whooping loud enough to ensure the Orc pack could hear him.

 

Off he went.

**~MT~**

“She’s hardly prepared for the journey we embark on.” Tittered Dori, grumpily. Fili side eyed him then turned his gaze upon the woman in question, who stooped down to converse with her ‘uncle’.

 

Demelza-for what a just name it was, ‘thy sweetness’, indeed-wore a grey kirtle, with no petticoat nor armor in sight. Just an emerald green cloak hung from her shoulders and a raggedy satchel slung across her midriff.

 

Fili suspected it was more the impropriety of her dress than her lack of experience that caused such doubt in the older dwarrows. He held back a sly retort, as he held no such doubts. Her battle in the grove proved enough to him.

 

Unbeknownst to him a smile had creeped upon his face, one that instantly disappeared with the harrumph of disapproval that came from his uncle.  Fili coughed, correcting himself, looking rather chastised despite nothing been said. He pretended to find the leaves under his shoes interesting.

 

Demelza joined their group once more, a look of determination upon her face.

 

“Let us depart,” Thorin grumbled, barely showing her any consideration. They resumed their quiet walk to the edge of the forest. She scowled at him and made a rather rude gesture at his back, making Fili choke on laughter. Not quieting until Kili elbowed him while trying to contain his own giggles. They snickered, whilst pushing each other around. Dwalin gave them a warning look and they sobered immediately.

 

He was going to like this She-Wolf.

 

**~MT~**

It wasn’t until they came to the rock formations on the nearest plain hill, did they hear the telltale howls of the Wargs. Demelza scowled, fighting the growl that wanted break free from her chest. Instincts were telling her to punish those who dare challenge her domain. The little hobbit, Bilbo, gave her a nervous look.

 

In the distance, Radagast’s whooping and taunts could be heard, urging the Orcs to follow him. Gandalf watched as his fellow Istari raced madly about the plains. Pursing his lips in concerned exasperation.

 

“Come on,” He ordered, leading the Company out into the rolling hills that lay before them. Quickly and quietly as they could, their armor and valises jingling as they ran. The rotten smell she now recognized as Orc was swiftly gain potency in the wind. There was more to come.

 

Just over the hill, she felt her heart stutter as many more Wargs converged on Uncle. Her panic turned to pride as she saw him dodge everyone. More howls filled the valley, and the Company’s treading suddenly halted as Uncle’s sled crossed their path followed by several more Warg riders than she’d seen before he’d gone over the pass.  Several of the dwarrows froze in shock.

 

“Stay together,” Gandalf grunted urgently.  At the order, Demelza noticed Mr. Baggins standing nearer to her than before. Poor little thing’s heart was galloping in his chest. Any other moment she would attempt to sooth such a creature, but with a shout from Thorin, they were off in the other direction.

 

The royal dwarf ran up ahead, the way before them seemed clear, when another group of Warg riders ran through their path once again. Demelza’s eyes flashed blue and she growled in frustration. This was going to be a very short journey if they couldn’t get past the Orcs soon.

 

“Ori, no!” Thorin grabbed the youngest dwarrow by the scruff and pulled him behind him.

 

Gandalf suddenly took charge and prompted everyone to head southward. They all followed the order without question. All except Thorin who was none too pleased at having control taken from him for the time being. He shot the grey wizard a suspicious glare.

 

“Where are you leading us?” He demanded. Demelza rolled her eyes at his tone. Truly, dwarves were wary folk, she was learning. Strange, considering their choice of occupation.

 

They rushed down the hills cut off, yet again, at the sight of the Warg riders chasing Uncle. She cursed as they all ducked behind a large rock formation, gasping for breath. It was then that she heard it…and smelled it. The stench. The heavy padding of the black beast’s paws made the ground tremble under her fingers, the rancid smell of the Orc’s skin and breath filled her nose. She could hear the pumping of its lungs as it sniffed the air, searching. It was almost upon them.

 

The golden-haired dwarf next to her-Kili. She thinks, she would really need to learn their names when they got a chance not to run for their lives-gasped, eyes regarding her in wonder, as her face shifted from that which was once a delicate maiden to a frightening creature. Her eyes became large and glowed blue, her nose more pointed, and her canines more prominent. Dark brown sideburns appeared and her once fair nails became long and black. She honed her ears to the unsheathing of a sword.

 

She turned her fierce eyes to her right meeting Thorin’s. He swallowed thickly, his deep blue eyes betraying no fear, but she picked up on the quickening of his heart, the scent of his sweat. Slowly he locked eyes with young brown-haired dwarrow between them. He nodded pointedly to his bow.

 

The dwarf breathed deeply, preparing himself and quickly knocked his arrow, running briefly into the Warg’s line of sight, causing it to growl, before shooting it in the shoulder.

 

She shuffled from foot to foot, readying herself.

 

The Orc lifted a horn to its mouth, but the archer dwarf put two arrows in its chest and it veered over the rock, its warg falling with it. Huffing and growling all the way.

 

The tattooed dwarf and the strange mumbling dwarf-was that an axe? In his _head_? - cut down the Orc, axes swinging and scimitar stabbing its ugly grey skin, with mighty battle cries from both parties.

 

Demelza pounced on the injured Warg. Roaring, she dug her claws into its filthy neck, digging into fur and flesh. Slashing, she tore out its howling throat, just as the Thorin and the others dispatched its head and heart. The foul thing went still.

 

Fili watched, entranced as a feral smile crossed her mouth and her monstrous face returned once more to her charming features. A delicate flush coloring her cheeks. For a moment they locked eyes and she smirked humbly. He returned it with an impressed nod.

 

Their smiles disappeared, however when more howls filled the air. They all turned, startled, to their twelve o’clock.

 

Gandalf stepped forward, assessing their path.

 

“Move!” He yelled, “RUN!”

 

And run they did over sun-kissed hills with grass coming up to their knees, only for the older red-haired dwarf to shout “There they are!” indicating the pack that suddenly came in their path.

 

Undaunted, Gandalf directed them another way. The scattered company followed, but they only made it a few yards when another rider arose over the hill in Thorin’s path. The dwarf grunted and backtracked.

 

“There’s more coming!” Shouted the archer dwarrow. Demelza’s growl came from low in her belly. Everywhere she turned the smell of Warg filled her nose. They were being surrounded.

 

“Kili!” Thorin hollered, “Shoot them!” Next to her the Hobbit whimpered, holding his walking stick in front of him. As if that would help. She took pity on him and herded him towards Thorin and the others.

 

“We’re surrounded!” yelled the golden dwarf, brandishing his sword. The other dwarrow drew their arrows, axes and swords.

 

“Where is Gandalf?” demanded the bookish dwarf. That stopped her short and she looked about in panic. There was no sign of him. She sniffed the air, but all she caught was orc and warg and fear. He was gone. How could he just be gone?

 

“He’s abandoned us.” Growled the tattooed Dwarf angrily. Demelza allowed for a moment of despair, before she threw her satchel into Mr. Baggins’s arms.

 

“Hold this,” she huffed and without pretense, pulled off her kirtle and cloak in one go, leaving her in nothing but her skin. Bilbo spluttered in shock.  Never had he seen a woman so…bold.

 

She took off running in Ori’s direction as Thorin yelled, “Hold your ground!” as the Wargs were converging on them. Bilbo stood stalk still as before his eyes, Demelza became crouched and furry and viscous.  Her dark brown fur gleamed in the sunlight, eyes once again glowing. She charged and intercepted the warg Ori had just uselessly hit with a shot from his sling. The dwarf in question was backing away intimidated, just as she tackled the rider.

 

“This way, you fools!” came Gandalf’s wizened voice. She made short work of her prey and charged to the mysterious rock all the dwarves were disappearing into.  She made it just in time to finish off the rider-less warg that Thorin had blinded with a slash of his elvish blade.

 

With that she dove into the newly discovered hole under the rock.

 

**~MT~**

Bilbo hopped back along with the others to make room for the wolf, Kili and Thorin as they slid in behind her.

 

Heavy breathing filled the concaved space, all was quiet for merely a moment when a majestic horn sound filled the air. They all startled looking up at the tunnel entrance. Demelza’s black ears perked up at the commotion of whinnying horses, the thud of spears imbedding into squealing Orcs chests.

 

One Orc came falling down the opening four arrows piercing its chest. Everyone held their breaths as Gandalf tapped the thing on its side. It didn’t stir. They relaxed slightly. Thorin crouched down and pulled one of the arrows from the Orc. 

 

The head was spiraled, Demelza had seen such arrows before. “Elves,” She said. Grey eyes filled with virtuous wonder. All turned to the suddenly human again woman standing behind Bilbo, satchel in hand. The poor hobbit was the color of ripe tomatoes in the spring. His height came just below her round petite breasts that were smeared in black orc’s blood and dirt.  He looked on the verge of tears, hilariously.

 

The older dwarves began to grumble again. Thorin locked eyes with Gandalf as he threw the arrow away in disgust, a very unimpressed look on the dwarf king’s face, while the wizard simply shrugged, amused. Dwalin, for his part, completely ignored the naked lass, and rushed down the pathway to look ahead.

 

Meanwhile, Demelza was pulling a grass green dress that was little more than a surcoat with bell sleeves, over her head. Putting the old dwarves out of their embarrassment. She let her hair stay tucked in the dress as she turned to face them.

 

Their ragged faces were pinched in scolding.

 

“What?” She asked naiveté on her face, ironic considering it was covered in Warg and Orc blood. Fili did his best to hide his smile. She shrugged at them, aloof.

 

“I cannot see where the pathway leads!” came Dwalin’s voice, snapping them out of the moment. “Do we follow it or no?”

 

Without waiting for their fearless leader to respond, Bofur spoke up, “Well follow it of course!” and took off to join his compatriot, the others quick to follow. Grabbing her satchel from Bilbo, Demelza rushed after them, excitement filling her. If the sly look in Gandalf’s eyes was any indication, then she knew exactly where this pathway led.

 

“Yes,” the old wizard said smugly, “I think that would be wise.” A small grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are life! As are Kudos! Gimme Gimme!
> 
> PS this is what Demelza's dresses look like:
> 
> https://philosophicalspacerocks.tumblr.com/image/181913682679


	4. No Compunction about being Polite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza starts to question her role in this quest...and the sanity of their leader. Plus, a familiar sight greets her on the other end of the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. School has started! And I've been distracted by other fandoms (I.E. Glass 2019) Will add more to this scene when I next get a chance.

Huffing and grunting heavily, the dwarrows maneuvered the passage clumsily, bumping into one another left and right as it narrowed. Demelza thought it was quite laughable. You’d think they’d never been under ground before! She kept this thought to herself, sure it would not gain her any favor with Thorin.

 

Light suddenly filled the tunnel from above and they all briefly looked up at the crack that spilled afternoon sun upon their faces. She sighed breathing in the cool cavern air. It had been some time, but she still remembers the security she felt when surrounded by cave walls, if she closed her eyes, perhaps she could even picture _them_. She shook herself, deciding against it.

 

A familiar tingle spread over her skin as they went forward, making her giddy. They were getting closer. She could smell the shift of atmosphere, the spicy scent of…protection.

 

“Hum.” Mumbled Mr. Baggins, he cleared his throat and turned to the grey wizard curiously, “Gandalf. Where are we?”

 

The old man stopped and stared at the little creature expectantly, “You can feel it?”

 

“Yes,” She heard him stutter, “It feels like-well, like magic.”

 

She grinned, “That’s exactly what it is,” She called back to him, speeding up as a light came into view ahead and the distinct sound of rushing water could be heard.

 

They filed out into the open rocky space, many of the dwarrow sighing in relief. Demelza spotted the small waterfall that rushed into a small creek. She took the spare moment to splash the clean liquid over her face, cleaning off the blood and dirt that stuck to her chin and nose. She was about to go for a drink to clean out her mouth when the majesty that laid before caught her eye.

 

She felt of the air leave her lungs and abandoned all idea of primping in favor of rushing ahead to join the others on the stone steps. The afternoon sun shone over the white arches and roofs, glimmering in the rich waterfalls that spilled into the valley below. The electric sensation from before suddenly filled her completely and she fought the burning in her eyes that begged to shed tears.

 

“The Valley of Imladris!” Proclaimed Gandalf, joining them, “In the common tongue it is known by another name.”

 

“Rivendell.” Came mister Baggins’s awe-filled voice.

 

“Here lies the Last Homely House east of the sea.” The old wizard confirmed.

 

Demelza smiled, nostalgia filling her gaze. “It hasn’t changed. Not in the slightest.”

 

Fili turned to her sharply, his heart dropped at the wistful look in her eyes. Had she-?

 

“You’ve been here before?” demanded Nori, voicing his very thought.

 

“Not for some time,” She breathed not taking her eyes off the shining spires, completely missing the disgust in the dwarf’s voice. “Not since…” She stopped herself, her glee diminishing somewhat as the memory came back to her.

 

“You are an elf-friend?” Fili grumbled, scowling at the path before them. She caught the mistrust in his voice, and turned to him, confused.

 

“They helped me,” She said, concerned about the hostility that she was suddenly being shone. “They saved my life.” This did nothing to abate the scowls upon their faces. All except Fili whose gaze softened minutely. 

 

The tattooed dwarf scoffed crossing his arms, “That’d be a first for ‘em.”

 

She whirled on him, “Lord Elrond is known for his charity,” she protested, though unsure if that was still true, it _had_ been awhile. Maybe things had changed. She clutched her bag to herself. She hoped that wasn’t so.

 

Feeling shameful for having upset her, Fili made to step towards her and ebb her distress, but froze where he stood, when Thorin barked, “We need no charity from elves!” and turned on Gandalf.

 

Fili stepped back and moved his gaze elsewhere. Elza frowned, disappointed.

 

“This was your plan all along.” Thorin growled, “To seek refuge with our enemy.”

 

She glowered at the supposed ‘king’. Even if Lord Elrond’s charitable mood had changed in the last fifteen years, he was no one’s enemy. From every story she ever heard about him, he only ever sought for peace in Middle Earth. She was becoming less impressed with the dwarrow every passing minute.

 

“You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield,” Scolded Gandalf, “The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.”

 

“And what an ill will it is,” muttered Elza. The dwarf’s jaw clenched, but he did not move his gaze from the wizard.

 

“You think the elves will give our quest their blessing?” He sneered, “They will try to stop us.”

 

It suddenly occurred to her that she was not quite clear on what their quest actually was. What she’d learned so far was that they had little more than a vague goal to reclaim their home country. The stories Uncle had raised her on very seldom mentioned dwarven history. She remembered there was someone called Durin involved, a lot of gold, and there was mention of a dragon, right? This was becoming less appealing, the more she thought about it. Oh by the Valar what was she _doing_ here?

 

Nobody seemed to notice her sudden panic.

 

“Of course they will,” Gandalf was saying, “But we have questions that need to be answered.” He finished pointedly.

 

The dwarf sighed, giving a small nod, reluctantly concurring that point.

 

Demelza bit her tongue. There was the possibility of a dragon being involved here, and their leader wanted to charge that mountain without all the information at their disposal? She swallowed, fighting the urge to scream. Weren’t kings supposed to be wise?

 

“If we are to be successful,” Gandalf continued, “This will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm.”

 

“So, we leave the talking to you.” She concluded. The regal dwarf actually pouted, turning a scowl in her direction. He was growing weary of her gall. She cocked an eyebrow, silently challenging him.

 

He clenched a fist.

 

“Let’s move on, shall we,” piped up mister Baggins. Skillfully walking between them to catch up with Gandalf, if a little skittishly.

 

Thorin blinked at the hobbit, then grunted his assent, stomping past the She-Wolf.

 

Demelza huffed and followed. Not taking notice of Fili’s heart-struck eyes. 

 

By Mahal…she was astonishing!

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! my first chapter! Read and Review. Let me know what you think. I prefer love over hate, so no Flames.


End file.
